


Forced In the Shower

by Valo_Valmieni



Category: H.I.M, His Infernal Majesty - Fandom, Ville Valo - Fandom
Genre: Enemas, F/M, Forced Anal, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Rape, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valo_Valmieni/pseuds/Valo_Valmieni





	Forced In the Shower

The five star hotel’s towels were inviting to say the least. Ville looked at them wishfully. After a two hour concert all he wanted was a hot shower, and the rest of the band wanted to explore their temporary home. They ran up and down the hotel’s halls, jumped on the bed, and were currently heading out to a popular bar that was two streets down from the hotel. Ville chuckled at Mige who playfully cradled Linde in his arms and pranced out the door with the rest of the band. He waited until their voices faded into an echo at the end of the hall, to get up and head for the shower. He undressed slowly, sighing after discarding every piece of clothing on the soft plush rug by the tub. With fatigue mocking his muscles he picked up a small bottle of shampoo and read it out loud to himself, ‘Thyme & Sage’. He closed his eyes and sniffed the contents of the bottle questioning what best suited him right now. A shower, or a nice warm bath. It didn’t take long before deciding to run himself a hot bath. The lights were a bit bright for him so while the tub filled he tip toed over to the wall and looked for a dimmer. He found it and shot a smirk to the wall thanking his lucky stars. He sat on the edge of the tub trembling at the touch of the material on his cheeks. Smiling, he dipped his fingers in the bubbles that were beginning to rise when suddenly two hands pushed him inside the tub.

Everything fell silent and underwater and he quickly came up gasping for air afraid of what waited for him at the surface. Ville felt his heart pounding and a trickle of blood rolled down his forehead. He stood still surprised to find that his assailant was a pretty blonde young woman, with a robe, and a crooked smile that didn’t look so friendly.

“Mommy’s home" She announced with a grin as she removed her robe. She let it fall gracefully around her ankles before pinching one of her rosy nipples, and flicking her clitoris. Ville looked at her surprised, and afraid. It must have been another crazy fan that followed them to the hotel. ‘Not again’ he thought.

“If you want an autograph or money, I can give it to you. Or better yet you can have my shirt darling. Just please leave. You can’t be in here.” Ville shook with fear watching as the woman walked to his pile of clothes. She picked up his pants, and removed the belt from the loops. Giving him a cold deviant look at walked with poise towards Ville slapping the belt loudly against the palm of her hand. Ville chuckled nervously realizing that she was reaching for his hair.

“I’m going to ride your dick until you’re sore!“ She barked yanking Ville’s body towards her making him fold over the edge of the tub.

“You’ve been a bad boy!”  
She screamed whipping his soft bottom hard with the belt, making Ville flinch and cry. "Owww please stop! I'll do anything!" 

She cracked the leather belt about six times before gripping Ville’s hair again and forcing him into a sitting position on the tub. The sheer fear that coursed through his body made him surprisingly hard. His cock peaked out from the shallow sea of bubbles in the tub. He felt blood rush to his cheeks as he watched this femme fatal step into the tub. Her breasts were coming closer to his face and he began to fear for the worst when she rubbed them against his face on her journey down. "Suck!" The blonde comanded with a grin, gripping Ville's hair by his scalp. "No..." Ville whined. Dozens of tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. The cruel woman pulled his hair tighter, making his scalp bleed. "I said suck on mommy's tits!" Ville yelped but obeyed in fear of getting hurt any further. He closed his eyes trying to remove his mind from this aweful experience. The young Finn pursed his lips crying, and gave the mistress a light suck on each of her silicone filled breasts. She took his hard cock with one hand and teased herself with it letting out a moan, and gripped Ville’s face with her free hand. Her sharp red nails dug into his flushed face.

“Look down boy, look at what mommy's gonna do.” Ville’s eyes blinked a few times looking down in horror at what was happening. Her pink pussy hovered over his thick cock dangerously close. The blonde loosened her grip on his face then coiled her fingers around his neck pushing the back of his head hard against the wall. She circled her tongue around her red lips coating them in saliva before biting Ville’s lips and finally kissing him deeply. The young vixen took the opportunity to finally sit on his thick throbbing cock. Her body devoured it as if had been depraved of sex for years. She circled her hips and bounced on Ville’s erection making him stir in painful pleasure.

“take it. Be a good boy and take mommy's wet pussy.”

She whispered looking into his eyes getting lost in their evergreen spell. Using the belt as a sex sling, she wrapped it around him, by his waist and pulled hard making Ville buck his body forward. Her hands griped the belt as she captured his feverish lips once more and rode him with inhuman speed. She inhaled his screams of horror digging her nails into his neck with enough force to to peel pieces of his ivory skin off. Ville was suddenly speechless and stared at the blonde in disbelief while she closed her eyes passionately kissing him. She broke the heated kiss to move on to Ville’s ear lobe, taking it between her teeth and gently nibbled at it.

“Be a good boy and come inside” she begged. Ville felt close, but hesitated, and curled his toes under water. Trying hard not to come.

“You’ll get pregnant…I can’t..look you’ve very pretty but..”

The singer was suddenly cut off by the blonde’s hand against his mouth. Her grip on his face tightened making it more difficult for Ville to breathe.

“You’re going to cum, like it or not! Come inside mommy or she'll cut your little prick off!”

She rode him as fast as she could bringing Ville closer. Her wet pussy teasing and milking the singer. The friction became too much and soon made the singer’s cock painfully bright red. His screams and moans were muffled by the vixen’s hand until a familiar warm feeling began to stir in the pit of his stomach. He was edging now, on the verge of releasing a vast quantity of sperm he'd been saving up for a few days while on tour. He clawed at the bathtub chipping a few fingernails.

“COME!” She commanded slapping him hard across the face. Leaving a bright red hand print on his cheek.

“No..!” Ville looked away frowning trying his best to hold his seed from being released into this monster.

“Now!”  
The demon began to slap him hard across his already bruised face, over and over again bringing more blood to the surface.

She pinched Ville’s nipples with both hands and rode him faster finally getting what she came for, Ville came hard and fast with a loud cry. He was defeated. Betrayed by his own body he looked down at the white glob that oozed from her lips and traveled down between her legs. Ville averted his eyes from the gorgeous blonde with a mixture of shame and pain. He looked at his bruised member and tried his best to cover it with one hand trying to soothe the burning aching sensation.

"Why?"

He whimpered sobbing, holding his face in his hands. Ville curled up, bringing his knees up to his chest and whined felling pinpricks on his member. "It's over now..."

He soothed himself rocking back and forth squeezing his eyes shut. He had started to relax his body when he felt the icy presence of the cold hearted woman again, her bare feet pitter pattering in the bathroom. He willed himself to look up, and got a glimpse of the blonde calmly walking towards him again. She had something in her hand. It looked like a water bottle with a long thin nozzle. She grinned and sat on the edge of the tub lightly shaking the bottle by his head making him flinch.

"We need to clean out your little poop shoot and bathe you."

She spoke down to him in baby talk making Ville's blood run cold. He snapped his head up letting reality hit him hard. This was far from being over. This monster wanted to douche him and do all sorts of unthinkable things to him. His large green eyes reflected the horror and despair in his heart. Ville couldn't fight back the tears and tried to negotiate with the sex crazed woman once more. Miserably failing.

“I have money, it's not a lot but it's in my wallet. You can have it. Take anything you want, but please stop hurting me...” 

Ville’s thin body trembled as fear made him choke with his own words. He waited for the woman's response hoping that he had convinced her to take the bribe and let him be. Instead she cupped his face with one hand and gave him a bruising kiss with her eyes open, taking his tongue into her mouth staring at Ville's the whole time. The evil blonde broke the kiss with a kind smile and brushed a tangled strand of hair behind Ville’s ear.

“Bend over for mommy sweetie.”

She asked constantly petting Ville's hair casually staring at him as if she had done nothing wrong. Her thumb caressed his bottom lip causing him to shiver.

“I have money...my silver rings...please, please don't"

Ville begged again trying to come up with something that would convince this horrible woman of leaving him alone, but nothing seemed to work. She leaned forward to give him a hug leaving him confused and in wonder of the atrocities she was planing on next. She sat the clear bottle on the toilet seat and got up to look at herself in the mirror. Smiling at her reflection she used a pink hair tie to put her hair up in a long pony tail.

“I’m not here for your money or your jewelry honey. I'm here for you, and hopefully a baby. Now be a good boy and bend over for mommy. If you cooperate it wont hurt. Promise.”

She strutted to the bathtub again with the plastic bottle in hand and took a seat by Ville. She gave the bottle again a shake again and raised her free hand to draw an invisible circle in the air with her index finger, motioning the green eyed beauty to turn over. Ville’s breathing became rapid but obeyed the busty blonde. There was no way he was going to win this. He trembled with each move letting out a few tears getting on all fours inside the bathtub. The fear in him made his elbows and knees buckle under his birdlike weight. Within seconds of getting into position he felt the blonde's fingers spread his cheeks and the tip of the nozzle at his opening. The mistress pushed the nozzle all the way inside and squeezed the bottle releasing the saline solution into his colon making him whimper. More tears came down the singer's face, his legs trembled, and his eyes winced feeling the cold liquid enter his body.

“That’s a good boy, almost done. Just a little more.” 

The woman emptied the contents of the bottle with one hand and massaged his back with the other. Disturbed and somewhat surprised that the woman had kept her promise about not hurting him any further, he let out a breath he'd unknowingly been holding for a while. He felt her hands grope his cheeks then the tip of the nozzle being withdrawn from his body. He stared at the wall expecting the worst now, when the blonde squeezed his shoulders.

“Very good, now sit in the toilet and push. I want you clean.”

The evil woman helped Ville out of the tub and on the toilet seat while he sobbed. He felt humiliated to say the least. His intestines felt full and he was beginning to have a panic attack. Where was everyone? Somewhere in his heart he hoped that one of the guys forgot something and would come back to the room after realizing it. He had lost track of time, and tried to focus on anything else forcing his mind to wonder off. He didn't want to be here nude, violated by this woman. He started to come up with song lyrics to distract himself when the mistress painfully brought him back to reality by spreading his thin legs on the toilet.

“I want to see how you push it out.”

She gave him a creepy smile and looked at the water in the toilet, through the space between his legs. Waiting for him to push. Ville pushed a little and shot a few drops of water mixed in with bits of feces.

“Harder, push harder.”

Ville frowned and tensed his stomach emptying his bowels instantly. Water came shooting out in a loud stream with bit's of poop. He pushed a little more until the water came out clear. It felt disgusting and it burned his sensitive opening. The blonde grinned and reached for her robe on the floor taking out a large dong with set of balls and a suction cup. The material resembled real skin, and it jiggled after she placed it on the edge of the tub licking her lips. Ville knew what was coming and started to cry uncontrollably, shaking and gasping for air. 

"No...p...please don't. Not that... No." His eyes darted frantically between the dong and her hand.

The deviant mistress reached for his hand helping him off the toilet. As Ville was being walked towards the edge of the tub fear got the best of him, and his knees bucked causing him to crash against the floor. 

"Please! Please don't do this!" 

Ville begged screaming finally getting to the blonde's temper. She growled and slapped him hard with the back of her hand 

"Shut up! You are going to ride that cock and enjoy it!" 

The evil woman tried to pull Ville up off the floor but it was almost impossible, with the Finn's long legs tangling themselves in every nook and cranny of the restroom. The horny blonde refused to wait another minute, and snatched the dong off the side of the bath tub. It made a popping sound causing Ville to scream. She maneuvered his body until he was laying across her lap as if he were an infant. The singer clawed at the air trying to escape her grip but it was useless. His face was hot and flushed from crying so much, that when he felt her filthy hands pry his opening he was incapable of shedding another tear. He gave up the fight and tried to relax feeling the first few centimeters of the massive dong inside. He was pouting and breathing rapidly when suddenly he felt a sharp pain shoot up his rear. His eyes fluttered wide open as he screamed for mercy. 

"Owww! Nooo stop!" 

The evil blonde held Ville down with one hand, and tried to shove the sixteen centimeter dong into him with the other. She made Ville scream and squirm in pain one last time before carelessly tugging on his hair to yell at him. 

"You either ride it yourself or I'll shove it in you! Got it?" 

Ville nodded submissively and crawled off her lap. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this awful humiliation. His body trembled with fatigue while he stuck the dong the floor to ride it. He squared over the obscene toy and prepared himself for the intense rectal pain. 

"Good boy, now sit. Ride that cock and put on a show for mommy." 

Ville sat slowly frightened of having such a large toy inside. He had a long way to go before fitting it all in, when he began to gently squat up and down on it. Bobbing his body as best he could he fit four centimeters inside. Ashamed of his own act he continued to ride the toy, sobbing into both hands. He covered his face to keep himself from seeing his reflection, and to hide from his own mind. Evil laughter bounced off the walls of the restroom. Ville felt cold, afraid, and tired. As he waited for this horrible nightmare to be over he went into a trance like state, just going through the motions of ridding the dong like he was asked to. Tears rolled down his cheeks freely and he wiped his face with the back of his hands. He could feel the skin of his tight rear beginning to sting, and he looked at the tiles on the floor tracing them in his mind, trying to focus on something else. There on one tile layed his black rosary next to his socks. Without stopping his movements he reached for it and held it tightly against his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping for this to pass when he felt two hands push him down with brutal force on the toy, causing him to rapidly shove the entire phallic object inside.

“OWW!”

Ville felt something rip followed by a sharp pain and a warm trickle between his legs. He clasped the rosary tightly holding back a scream as he trembled on the floor. 

“Move your hips!” The angry blonde commanded then pulled his hair. Ville obeyed crying uncontrollably begging for mercy. She began to look bored with her human toy and sighed loudly releasing a few locks of Ville's hair.

“You’re disgusting...just the way I like it. Whore.”

The evil woman swung a leg at his stomach hitting him hard. She spanked, spat at him and pulled his hair shoving him into the tub where most of the bubbles had dissolved into soapy water. Ville sat inside the tub with a blank stare biting his nails while she got dressed in her robe again. She glared at him and turned the faucet on creating a loud waterfall and new bubbles to rise again. She squeezed Ville’s face with one hand and looked into his eyes.

“Give me back my toy.” 

She ordered. Ville reached between his thin legs and gingerly pulled out the large dong creating pink clouds in the water. He handed the monster her dong averting his eyes. He sat there broken and used as she left the room and left his life. Ville found solace in the dark beads of his rosary as he waited for his bandmates.


End file.
